wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Katrina Booth
Katrina Booth is a recurring minor character in WUC, a protagonist in her own story arcs. She's your standard hero, who doesn't like to hurt anyone or kill anyone. She suffers from anxiety, and usually comes off as overly shy and nervous. History Early Life When Katrina was born, she was found to have had powers. That was assumed naturally because her parents both possessed separate powers. Her mother was a superhero who had the powers of super-strength and super-leaping, while her father was an assassin who had the power to travel into an alternate dimension known as the Null Zone. Katrina inherited both sets of powers. When Katrina started going to regular school, she continuously found herself accidentally breaking things, disappearing into the Null Zone constantly, whether accidental or not, and jumping abnormally high whenever she tried to jump normally. Because of this, she began begin labelled as a freak and started getting bullied because of it. She developed major anxiety over her powers until eventually it became too much and she was transferred to an academy where she could learn to train her powers. Her confidence in her powers from then on grew and she started to learn how to control them until her time at the academy ended and she had to leave. She took up a career in indie music and her travels took her around the world playing gigs. The Cult of Azhorra-tha Eventually she happened across Paris, France on her tour, and she found out about the presence of a cult named the Cult of Azhorra-tha. Her investigations into it lead her around the city searching for more information about the cult, and eventually she came across the site of a drone attack. Some time later, the cathedral of Notre Dame was been taken over by the cult and Katrina took it upon herself to investigate. Upon checking it out, she ran into a man by the name of Joseph Joestar, who helped her in getting away with the cult's Bible, so to speak, the Book of Voices, in her confrontation with the head cultist Migo. The two discussed what to do next and decided to check out the site of the drone attack again and to question the victims. They found out then that the victims were actually part of a conspiracy group known as the Eye and that's why the drone had attacked. The drone belonged to the cult, and that's why they were attacked. The Eye member they were talking to, Marcus Chan, gave them a name and a number to call if they ever needed his services or the help of the Eye, before they left. Following the information given by Marcus, they headed to Busan in South Korea to investigate the situation there and the reported drone attacks from similar-looking models. They broke into the MEKA facility there to see if they could find out more, and upon splitting up, her companion Joseph was run into by one of the MEKA members, Yuna Lee AKA D.Mon. The two met up with Katrina and Yuna relayed information about the cult to the two, before deciding to take matters further and investigate the underwater factory beneath the seas of Busan that had recently been reactivated. Katrina and Joseph were given underwater jumpsuits to use while D.Mon used her mech to travel underwater. When they reached the factory, they found that it was where the drones were being manufactured and everything started to fall into place, when suddenly they were interrupted by a holographic cultist who seemed to be the head of the factory. The group conversed for a while until the cultist decided to end it and showed her true form as Azhorra-tha, the cult's deity. She disappeared and set the cult's drones, named Gwishin, on the trio. Yuna defended them valiantly but Katrina ended up being cut on the leg by one of the drones. When they returned to the base, Katrina got some rest and healed from the injury while Yuna and Joseph conversed about what they'd found. Later that day, Katrina, unbeknownst to Joseph and Yuna, decided to get out of bed and train in the gym. The TV's gym displayed some horrible news in that the Joker had pulled off attacks in London and her roommate there had been killed during them. She felt horrible about it, not being able to save her. Eventually Yuna, Joseph, and Katrina came to the decision that it'd be best if they put the cult case on hold for a while. Yuna gave the two their underwater tech suits as a Christmas gift and they set off for a hero academy that had recently opened in the hopes of finding help there. The Omniversal Guardian Academy Katrina's stint at the academy was brief. She didn't get a chance to meet anyone else there before she met a teacher by the name of Jason Blood who decided to take her on as an apprentice. Upon visiting Jason's manor, Katrina learned about who he truly was - not just an occult investigator but one with a demon inside him. The Cult of Azhorra-tha (cont.) Katrina, with the help of Jason, returned to the Cult of Azhorra-tha's activities in Paris and discovered more about the organisation. Upon going to question Marcus Chan once more, they were met with an empty house apart from a powerful A.I. program known as the Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, or SQUIP. He gave them information and manipulated Katrina into transferring his program into a watch-like device on the desk which she was then made to carry around. The SQUIP later made an appearance within Katrina's head, having injected a supercomputer device into Katrina's bloodstream through the watch device which later implanted itself in her brain. Jason quickly dealt with the antagonistic program by travelling into Katrina's mind with a magic spell, and it depowered itself, seemingly defeated. Later, the two came to Notre Dame, where they were met by the head cultist Migo once more, accompanied by a robotic behemoth war machine known as Skirmish. Jason let loose Etrigan the demon and the two brawled while Katrina helped out from the sidelines. After Skirmish was defeated, the two tried to go after Migo, but he escaped before they could. Katrina and Jason later investigated the catacombs, where Katrina witnessed Etrigan's slaughter of several cultists. It was her first real experience with death and she decided to head back to the manor with Jason to rest. Becoming a Hero It was there that she learned that the SQUIP hadn't really deactivated at all, and was still in her head. She didn't have time to question it before she found that Etrigan had broken free from Jason and chased her down the corridors. Faster and faster she ran until finally Etrigan was forced to transform back into Jason by the latter. In the morning, Katrina was woken up with a start by the SQUIP who took on a mentor-like role with helping in her powers. He suggested going to Chicago to train and the two did just that. Katrina, under the SQUIP's guidance, headed up to the roof of a building and sat there. The SQUIP told her to jump off it and after several minutes debating it, she obliged in fear. Instead of plummeting down and hitting the ground, she found herself floating in mid-air. She seemed to have unlocked a new ability, and honestly, it terrified her. Before she could do anything about it, sirens sounded and she became aware of a bank robbery. She took it upon herself to stop it and jumped through the window into the top floor. She saved the bank workers being held hostage and sent the criminals right into the police's open arms with the assistance of Jason who had followed her to Chicago. Because of her actions and later her outfit, which had been chosen by the SQUIP and heavily resembled a superhero's ensemble, she was perceived as a hero. Later she met with another superpowered woman in the streets by the name of Vanya Hargreeves who had flipped over a car in anger with her newfound powers. She was approached by Jason and Katrina, though she didn't seem interested in her and Jason's help at all. Eventually John Constantine showed up and Jason got in a fight with him while she got away. After the fight, Katrina had to call the paramedics and afterwards she and Jason headed back to his manor. Once more Katrina headed out to train in the real world, this time in Paris, France. Jason travelled with her, and the two were later joined by other visitors when there was an attack on a library nearby. The attack turned out to be the frustrations of a robot named Omega who didn't like how slowly the computers were running, but Katrina and the others quickly calmed him down. Later the group found themselves witnessing a car chase in the streets outside from a suited man riding a hovering motorcycle and a similarly-dressed man in a sleek black car. Omega stopped the car quickly by putting it's tires out, and soon the motorcycle rider arrived to thank the group. He revealed himself to be Noel Geissen, CEO of Psalm Technologies, but before much more could be said, the car's driver appeared, holding the CEO at gunpoint and calling him "Genesis". The conversation progressed until suddenly Geissen quick-drew a pistol and shot both him and his attacker. They disappeared into thin air and his motorcycle drove itself away. Season 6 Storyline That left Katrina and the others in confusion, but before they could dwell on it, a spaceship flew overhead. Katrina suited up in her MEKA suit in case the visitor turned out to be hostile, and left to investigate. She soon found that the pilot inside was a teenager by the name of Zachary Higgins, a hero who offered to train her in the art of hero work, to which she obliged. Her mentor, Jason Blood, decided to come along too. Then they set off for elsewhere, eventually being interrupted by an alien invasion which she and the group resolved to deal with. When they flew up to space to combat the aliens directly, the group were suddenly caught in a time wave and sent back in time to 2011 Missouri where they landed in a house that was home to a young girl by the name of Penny. They hid and watched her go about her duties until they could leave, but their waiting process was interrupted by a shadow-like monster appearing and attacking Penny. Katrina jumped in front of the girl to defend her and attempted to bring her to the Null Zone for safety, but the girl was pulled away before she could. The fight progressed and Etrigan the demon ended up showing up to help out in the fight. Soon it was over and the group were able to wind down. However, Etrigan wasn't up for that, so Katrina had to talk to him and calm him down enough for Jason to take over. Later, mid-conversation, the group began disappearing one by one back to where they came from - Earth's orbit, 2062. Back at the Academy The group returned to the academy - Katrina's first time at the academy since she'd left with Jason - and decided to stay the night while they figured out where Penny could be in the present-day. The SQUIP appeared once more to Katrina and lead her to the hallways, where he put on a musical number as he tried to convince Katrina to provide the other students with SQUIPs so they could be under his control. Afterwards, Katrina returned to the courtyard. In the courtyard, she had a brief discussion with John Constantine and attempted to have a quick nap, though it was interrupted as an army of undead pirates attacked the academy. She was woken up and to protect the academy, she had to take part in the battle. During the battle she started a tag-team with Shinjiro Hayata, the Ultraman. The two dominated the enemies in their path up to the end of the battle, where Katrina collapsed from fatigue. She was brought to the med-bay to rest while the academy started up their plans of relocation. Season 6 Storyline (cont.) Later, the group regrouped and headed for Penny's house in Missouri, present-day. From there they met up with her mentor who they had to help calm Penny down from a power-induced psychotic attack. From then the group headed to a restaurant in Missouri and simply relaxed there until they had to head off once again. To be continued... Powers and Abilities Powers *'Super-Strength:' Katrina can tap into her physical strength, which is much higher than that of the average human and is possibly her most powerful ability. *'Telekinesis: '''Katrina can use a low-level form of telekinesis to enhance her physical abilities, though she doesn't know that what she's doing is telekinesis. **'Super-Leaping: Katrina can jump both really high and really far due to her subconscious using of telekinesis to move herself further. **'Flight: '''Katrina can fly with the aid of telekinesis, though as of yet she doesn't know how to control it or how to activate it. *'Null Zone: 'Katrina can teleport herself to and from an alternate "null" dimension that mirrors the mainworld except completely void of human presence and darker. This can act like a teleportation ability, or an escape. Nothing she does in this dimension affects the real world in any way, unless it’s something done to herself. She can also take other people into the Null Zone, though she usually has to make contact with them to do so. Abilities *'Bilingual: 'Katrina is fluent in both English and French. *'Musical Expertise: 'Katrina can play both the Ukulele and Acoustic Guitar at a moderate level of expertise. Weaknesses *'Anxiety: Katrina's biggest weakness is her anxiety, in that she never feels like she's good enough and always feels like she's doing things wrong. Her anxiety makes her prone to manipulation and it's what allowed the SQUIP to manipulate her so easily in the first place. Paraphernalia Equipment *'MEKA Underwater Suit: '''Katrina possesses a MEKA jumpsuit designed for underwater travelling with a built-in automatic helmet feature and a high durability level. *'Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor (SQUIP): '''Katrina is in possession of a small supercomputer in her brain known as the SQUIP, or rather, it's in possession of her. The SQUIP gives Katrina access to large amounts of information due to it's supercomputer nature, and it can carry out calculations in an instant. Transportation *None Weapons *None Trivia *Katrina originally possessed only her Strength, Super-Leaping, and Null Zone powers as her original concept. Later on, it was decided that her Super-Leaping would be a subset of an unbeknownst telekinesis power. Category:Heroic Category:Original Characters